I saw God Today
by just reba
Summary: Quogan songfic. Future & Father's Day fic. Logan look back on his life as he becomes a father of three. One-shot. Please Read & Review.


**I saw God Today**

just reba

* * *

I hope you enjoy this. This is my first song fic and a Father's Day Fic. It is from Logan's POV. I hope to write more stories based on the Reese Family along with friends. If you would like more, just review. :-) Again, I hope you enjoy.

_Song: I saw God Today – George Straight_

* * *

It was 3:46 in the afternoon and Michael and Chase told me to take walk outside and get some fresh air. Even though I didn't want to leave, I decided to listen instead of argue.

The world seemed to just go past me as I walked down the sidewalk. I couldn't help but smile and think about my life to this point.

_Just walked down the street to the coffee shop  
Had to take a break  
I'd been by her side for 18 hours straight  
Saw a flower growin' in the middle of the sidewalk  
Pushin' up through the concrete  
Like it was planted right there for me to see  
The flashin' lights  
The honkin' horns  
All seemed to fade away  
In the shadow of that hospital at 5:08  
I saw God today_

I am 29 years old. I am a famous director/producer and the youngest winner of the 'Best Director' from the 88th Academy Awards. I am happily married for six years to the love of my life and I am a father of two-no- three. I am now a father of three. I think that is the thing I am most proud of. Logan Reese – father of the three most beautiful and perfect children ever.

_I've been to church  
I've read the book  
I know he's here  
But I don't look  
Near as often as I should  
Yeah, I know I should  
His fingerprints are everywhere  
I just slowed down to stop and stare  
Opened my eyes and man I swear  
I saw God today_

I decided to sit on a bench and watch the world go by. I saw a young couple go by and by the looks of it, she was expecting, probably their first.

I smiled to myself, remembering how things were for Quinn and me with her first pregnancy with our oldest. It was nerve racking since I was working on my movie 'Captain's Lady' but I thank God everyday that Lola and Zoey were around and already had their first child, so they could help Quinn along.

_Saw a couple walkin' by they were holdin' hands  
Man she had that glow  
Yeah I couldn't help but notice she was startin' to show  
Stood there for a minute takin' in the sky  
Lost in that sunset  
Splash of amber melted in the shades of red_

I watched the sunset fade in the horizon. Everything had worked out and we had a beautiful baby born for a first born. Rion Devon, Quinn decided to name him after the star constellation, Orion. It fitted him.

Rion was always the star in my eye and I found I loved being a father. I saw myself so much in this little life and it was the greatest feeling anyone could ever possess. I didn't think I could love another life more than I loved Quinn and Rion. But I was wrong.

Time passed and Quinn and I welcomed to the world our second son, Nathaniel Conor. Since Rion could not say Nathaniel, he called him 'San' and the nickname stayed. Quinn's pregnancy with him had been a little easier with San so we became to realize he was a very peaceful boy. He was quieter than his big brother but as full of life.

I had two little boys. I didn't think I could ever be happier… until today.

_I've been to church  
I've read the book  
I know he's here  
But I don't look  
Near as often as I should  
Yeah, I know I should  
His fingerprints are everywhere  
I just slowed down to stop and stare  
Opened my eyes and man I swear  
I saw God today_

I got back to the hospital as soon as I could to see the newest member of my little family. My 18 hour year old new baby girl, my baby girl.

She had Quinn's prettiest eyes and I had to admit, my cute little nose. She stole my heart the moment I watched her come into this world, little Emmeline 'Emme' Elise Reese.

With the help a nurse, I took my baby girl back to the only other woman I loved as much as her.

_Got my face pressed up against the nursery glass  
She's sleepin' like a rock  
My name on her wrist  
Wearin' tiny pink socks  
She's got my nose, she's got her mama's eyes  
My brand new baby girl  
She's a miracle  
I saw God today_

Quinn was waking up with we rolled in. She smiled as I handed her the pink blanket that held our little princess. Emme yawned and snuggled against her mother. I watched Quinn bite her lip to stop herself from crying. I sat beside her and put my arm around her and held her close to me as we watched the newest little miracle in our life.

There was a knock on the door frame. We both looked up to see Michael with Rion and San. He smiled as he patted the boys on the back. They took the hint and walked over to the bed. I smiled to Michael as he waved goodbye, shutting the door behind him.

I helped both my sons onto the bed. Rion sat on one side of Quinn and I had San on my lap. They did what we were doing moments ago – watching their baby sister sleep.

Quinn looked at me with a warm smile. I returned it with a small loving kiss then rested my head on hers.

This was perfect and I can honestly say, I am the happiest man alive.

* * *

Happy Father's Day. Again (Again) I hope you enjoyed. Please Review. Hopefully I can write more.

xo just reba


End file.
